Mary's Choice
by Chrysa Lite
Summary: Mary has a choice between a childhood sweetheart and the one she really loves. Who will she choose? Dedicated to Peach the Hedgehog!


_Mary's Choice_

_Summary: Mary has a choice between a childhood sweetheart and the one she really loves. Who will she choose?_

_**

* * *

A/N: And lo and behold, here is yet another oneshot from your friend, Royal Danielle! This one's for you, Peach the Hedgehog, for being so awesome. Rossie94, don't worry, I'm working on your request. Oh, and before I forget, I don't own Harvest Moon. The company that begins with an "N" that I can't pronounce owns it. I only own my meager writing skills that I like to hone by writing bad oneshots.**_

* * *

Her fingers skilfully wove in and out of her hair, creating the perfect braid. She seemed to be focused on nothing but her shimmering ebony hair.

Outwardly, she seemed serene, calm, unaware of her surroundings, even. Inwardly, though, she was in turmoil.

_The blue feather_, she thought agitatedly. _How can I answer him, when I love someone else?_

Her mind spawned endless images—her kissing the man she loved, going with him to the Starry Night, the Full Moon Viewing...how could she answer him?

Her fingers slowed to a stop, and slowly, they crept to the pocket of her dress and pulled out two objects.

One was a letter. The other, a blue feather.

_Fall 11__th_

_My darling Mary,_

_I fear I must be away for a while. My mother has taken ill, and though my siblings, Claire, Jill, Chelsea and Mark have tried to soften the blow, it cannot be denied that she is dying. She is old and full of years, and we children of hers know she longs for rest, but before she goes, she insists that all of her children must be at her bedside. It is somewhat of a tradition in our line, that when a person is dying, his or her family gathers around him or her. _

_When I leave tomorrow, do not expect me to leave on the afternoon boat. I will leave very early, before anyone wakes. Originally, I didn't want to tell anyone, but I couldn't bear you wondering where I am. If anyone questions my whereabouts, just show them this letter. _

_Wait for me, Mary. Remember I love you._

_All my love,_

_Jack Harvest _

Mary had reread the letter so many times in the past season that the words were burned into her memory for posterity. It was Winter 4th, and Jack had sent word that he would be coming home on the 11th—exactly a season after he left.

It was up to Mary to make his homecoming sweet, or bitter.

_I know you're waiting for Jack, Mary,_ Gray had said, _but he's been gone for a whole season. How do you know he hasn't reacquainted himself with a former girlfriend, or struck up a new relationship with a pretty girl in the city? You aren't certain. But the only thing you can be certain of is my love. I love you and I want to marry you. Think about it, Mary. Just think about it._

Think about it. She had done nothing _but_ think about it ever since Gray had proposed to her a few days ago. She didn't eat, sleep or talk to her girl friends. She wrote countless pros and cons lists, and every time, the words _I love Jack_ was written on the Pro-Jack column. Her hand had moved across countless papers, trying to write, but she was in such turmoil that she couldn't write anything.

At last, she made her decision. Tenderly tucking the letter and the feather back into her pocket, she locked up the library and walked home.

She didn't speak to her mother, and she barely acknowledged her father. Walking up the stairs, she sat by the window and opened the shutters. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and in vain she prayed that she didn't have to make this choice.

_But you have to, Mary. Your happiness and Jack's, or Gray's. It's your choice. _

The tears just kept coming. _Oh, why am I so selfish? _Her sobs echoed through her room.

_You have to do it, Mary._

Suddenly filled with resolve, she took out the blue feather and kissed it gently.

As the feather fluttered away in the blustery winds, the dark-haired beauty uttered these words:

_"I'm sorry, Gray, but you're not the one I love. You're a stranger to me now. I don't know if my life would be harder or easier with you, but you're a stranger, and Jack isn't."_

_**

* * *

A/N: I'm surprised at how easily this flowed out. I started writing this nine-thirty, and it was finished by nine-fifty-five. Peach the Hedgehog, hope you like. The others you requested (and Rossie94, don't worry about it, I'm working on it, don't fret friend) will be coming up. I just felt like Jack/Mary at this time of day.**_


End file.
